When we are not ourselves
by magical realism
Summary: Willow and Faith usually hate each other. But what about when they're not each other? Short Willow/Faith slash. Review please!


When we are not ourselves

Willow Rosenberg staggered on her thick high heels, the leather corset cutting into her pale flesh. "You're a badass vampire." She repeated to herself as she prepared to enter the Bronze as her evil counterpart. A stake whipped past her head, barely missing her and visibly shaking her. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"Willow?" Gasped a shocked Faith as she forcibly turned her around so that they faced each other.

"Yeah. And your insignificant name is?"

Faith busted out laughing.

"It's not Halloween, Red." She cackled.

"It's not a costume, human." Willow spat, part horrified at her own venom. Faith collected herself before speaking again.

"So, why the costume?" She inquired.

"In my world, this is fashionable. Which is the least I can say for your… clothing?" Okay, Willow lovedthis. She was usually too shy to talk to Faith, let alone insult the girl in a dark alley. But, she wasn't herself tonight; she could have a little non-Willow fun. "You see, slayer, I'm kind of a big, vampy deal." Willow smirked, channeling her doppelganger.

"Okay, did someone switch your daily dose of annoying pills with crazy pills?" Faith started laughing again.

"You dare cross me, punk?" Willow forcefully poked Faith in the chest to shut her up.

"If you're a vampire who is also not Willow… prove it. Do something Willow, meek, lame Willow would never do." Faith said her threat like an invitation. Willow cocked her head and grinned. Little "softer side of Sears" Willow was wearing (and pulling off) full-on dominatrix gear. She could do anything, and she had some time to kill before her mission was underway. She did something she would have never done.

But she wasn't herself.

Willow grabbed Faith's hips, linking her fingers through her rough denim jean belt-loops. She forced herself to make eye contact with the brunette before pulling her in. Then Willow kissed her. She was French kissing the annoying second slayer while pretending to be a vampire. Nothing made sense. Everything was chaotic. But new-Willow loved chaos, just like her kissing-buddy. Because Faith didn't pull away, instead she grabbed her shoulders with returned force. They broke apart simultaneously, looks of shock and anger adorning their respective faces.

"Now leave me, pesky mortal." Commanded Willow, noting how Faith had gone rigid.

_What the hell just happened?_ Faith thought to herself. _I've been in Sunnydale too long, all the hell mouth crazy-inducing crap is starting to get to me._ She reasoned as she slowly turned around and walked away, bewildered. Willow turned away also, cracking her neck and preparing for the performance of a life time.

She had already channeled Evil-her, though.

_That was good. _She thought. _Very evil. Very skanky. Very gay._

And she entered the Bronze.

Faith craned her neck, trying to get used to her new, blonder body. She searched the sleepy college campus for a familiar face, half-heartedly waving at some people who must have known her-Buffy. Must have known Buffy. She spotted Willow in the crowd; her red hair gave her away. She noticed how short the goody-goody had cut it and winced at the change. Uh, no.

"Will!" Faith waved to get her attention.

"Hey." Willow smiled eagerly at her. Faith sighed. This chick was such a doormat.

"So, any news about the ticking slut-bomb walking around, free to be all crazy?" She asked.

"You mean Faith?" Faith asked for clarification, fighting to keep the edge from her voice. Willow nodded.

"She has a name." Faith cried, letting herself sound huffy.

Willow looked more than a little surprised.

"Yeah, skank-a-tron 3000." Giggled Willow as the two began to walk, presumably to the dorms.

"Why do you have to relate everything to robots? Nerd." Faith snapped, hating herself for going easy on Little Miss Pure. But she saw the hurt in Willow's eyes and regret pinched her insides.

"Buff!" Willow exclaimed.

"Sorry." Muttered Faith.

Willow suddenly grabbed Faith's hand, looking concerned.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" She whispered her voice tender.

Faith flinched at the kindness, but got over it quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Better than ever." Faith put her hand on top of Willow's.

"You have nice hands. And wrists. And elbows. And shoulders. And neck." Faith narrated as she moved her hands up Willow's body until they were facing each other, her hands on Willow's neck. Faith looked, really looked, at Willow until she was almost certain she could see the real her. Then she moved in slightly, and gently kissed the red head's lips. It was barely a kiss, Willow moved away quickly.

"Buffy, I-I…" Faith put her finger to her lips.

"Forget about it." She gave Willow another hard look. "Red." She winked.

Willow sputtered, obviously confused, but Faith flitted off to cause some more mayhem.

_Just returning the favor. _Faith joked to herself, liking the idea of leaving Willow stunned.

_One day, we'll kiss when we're ourselves. In our true forms._ Willow entertained the thought in the back of her mind.

But, they never did.


End file.
